


A Pokemon Fanfiction: Perfect Picture

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: A Pokemon Headcanon Series [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I just really loved photographer!serena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lowered myself onto one knee and readied the camera in my hand. My fingers adjusted the zooms of the lens, which fixed the focus magically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The world of photography has never seemed more perfect

**A Pokemon Fanfiction**

**Perfect Picture**

**Chapter One**

**~oOo~**

I rode my bike across the dirt path and had found myself in Santalune City. My hand reached into my bag and pulled out the crumpled flier. I felt my heart thump in and out of my chest, was it normal to be this nervous? I shook the feeling out and placed the paper back into my bag. The wheels of my bike began to turn from the help of my feet.

 _‘This is it...’_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, it felt as though my bike drifted into the air and placed me right in front of the Santalune City Gym. My heart was racing even faster; my hands gripped the strap of my bag even tighter. I swore I was baring holes in the palms of my hands.

I got off my bike and laid it out on the floor beside the post sign. I dug out for the flier one last time and clutched it towards my chest. The doors swung open and I had almost collided with someone that was leaving the building.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry! Didn’t see you there!”

My ears perked up. I recognized that voice. I tilted my head up quickly and saw the Santalune City Gym Leader, Viola.

“Oh! Hey, Serena! What brings you to my gym?” She asked. “If it’s about another challenge, then I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. I have to be somewhere right now.”

“I-it’s not a pokemon battle, I swear.” I explained clearly.

She cocked a brow and grinned wildly at me. “Oh?”

I nodded. My flustered hands unwrinkled the flier and showed it to her.

“Oh!” Was all she said as she took the paper from my hands.

“You see… I’ve been… I was wondering if… If I could join both of your photography classes? I… I really want to try out photography - _professional_ photography!” I corrected quickly.

I observed Viola’s consideration and discreetly crossed my fingers as I fiddled with the hem of my skirt.

“Okay, you’re in!” She said casually.

“R-really!?” I shouted.

Viola nodded. “Yeah. I can tell that you’re not just interested in photography as just a passing-the-time hobby.”

“So… So I can attend both your morning and evening classes!?” I placed my balled up hands against my chest, just in case my heart decided to pop right out.

“You want to attend _both_ the classes?” She asked, perplexed.

I nodded vigorously that I was pretty sure my brain would shut my entire body down from the sudden impact.

“That’s… Some dedication there, Serena.” She smiled. I felt her hand on my shoulder and gazed up towards her radiant smirk.

“Alright, you’re in! First class is today, follow me!”

**~oOo~**

I have been attending both of her classes for about two weeks now and it has been amazing; difficult, but amazing.

During the first week, she showed us some of her works and they were simply marvelous. All pictures of bug type pokemon, and some macro shots too. Everything was so clear and crisp, and even if there were pictures with blur, they had some sort of meaning to them.

We were provided with some of Viola’s old SLR cameras to borrow whenever we were assigned projects and homework. She has quite a lot of cameras, considering the fact that she has about forty students in both classes. But then again, the morning and evening classes shares the cameras, and some students even _has_ their own SLR’s.

“Okay, you have the remainder of class to do whatever you wish. Take pictures for your assignment portfolio, or develop your films, anything! Just remember to be creative and have fun!”

Everyone around me had either gotten up and headed outside, or went into the darkroom to develop some of their pictures. I, on the other hand, had scribbled down the rest of the notes Viola had mentioned previously. As I dropped my pencil down on the table, I grabbed my hat and went over to the wall of cameras. My eyes roamed to one that caught my eye in particular.

“Looks like you’re coming with me for the time being.” I grabbed the camera and the chip that hung over its cubby, and made my way over to Viola’s desk to hand the chip to her. It was a rule in her class. If we were to borrow her cameras, we must give her the chip so she would know if she had all her cameras.

“Have fun out there, Serena.” She said.

I nodded. “Thanks!”

And with that, I was off. I figured I’d best head out over to Detourner Way to explore some quality locations for photos. I brought the camera strap around my neck and took the lens cap off. The sounds of wild pokemon bustling away in the grass and trees was music to my ears. My shoes scuffed the ground as I enjoyed the beautiful nature walk. My eyes locked onto a perfect location to take pictures, which was hard since this area alone is perfect for pictures.

The sky was clear, and the sun was very radiant. It felt peaceful today, as though nothing wrong could ever happen. I lowered myself onto one knee and readied the camera in my hand. My fingers adjusted the zooms of the lens, which fixed the focus magically. I kept my eyes on the trunk of the tree and tilted the camera, and myself, upwards. The sunlight brushed against the leaves of the tree, while the wind rustled up in between the feathery greens with precision. My finger snapped down on the button and my first picture had been shot.

I took a look at it from the playback button and marvelled at how well I did on my first try. With the morning sun up and about, I eagerly waited what the evening would hold for me.

The class hasn’t ended yet, and Viola had told us to to use up the rest of class time to work on our assignments, so I did just that. I shot a few more pictures in Detourner Way before I migrated to other places in Santalune City. From buildings to accepting civilians and pokemon, I had almost everything that I had wanted to take a picture of. I checked the time on my xtransceiver and noticed how I only had about twenty minutes before class was over.

“Time to head back and edit these photos,” I said to no one in particular. I made my way back to the classroom as I gently held the camera in my arm; even if it was around my neck, I had still wanted to hold onto it for a little while longer.

“Welcome back, Serena.” Viola greeted.

“Hello,” I said respectfully. I took my memory card out of the camera and placed it in its case before I took the chip from Viola.

“Did you have fun out there?” She asked.

“I did! It was a really wonderful experience! And today’s weather made it even more spectacular!” I cheered.

She laughed and patted my head. “Great to hear, Serena! I can’t wait to see your photos!”

I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I thanked her and headed towards the camera cubby holes to return the camera and the chip. With just ten minutes to spare, I figured editing the photos now would take a bit too much time. Besides, I could always work on them in the evening class; that is, if I’m not spending that time outside. Which honestly would not surprise me if I ended up outside to take pictures.

**~oOo~**

Evening came faster than a bullet train. I filled my stomach up with enough food to last me the rest of the week. Evening classes were quite similar to morning classes, but the only difference was that the evening classes had more advanced students attending it. Most of them were allowed to use the little studio that was set up in the back for their projects. It was surreal watching what they did sometimes during class.

Since Viola told us the same thing she said to the morning class, I dedicated half the period to taking pictures outside in the setting sun. I wanted to capture how the glow of the sunset could change certain objects when compared to the morning. I headed back to all the other locations I went to in the morning and repeated the things I had done; with a few minor changes here and there.

The pictures were stunning as well, but they weren’t quite what I had hoped… Maybe my expectations were too high this time. Nevertheless, I went back to class to edit my photos.

Almost all the computers were all in use by other students, I pursed my lips and hummed before I spotted an open spot. My legs quickly maneuvered me to the empty computer and I successfully claimed it with style. I tossed my hair back behind me and inserted the memory card into a card reader connected to the computer.

My files got transferred onto the computer and I began to edit all one hundred and ten pictures. I was surprised that I had even managed to take more than fifty shots, one hundred and ten was a new record for me. Maybe I could go even further and have more than a hundred and ten. Though before I get in over my head, I checked all the pictures and deleted ones that did not make the cut. Which was a little more than half, so all I had left was thirty good pictures, more than enough for my portfolio project. The editing had begun.

Legs crossed and eyes glued to the screen, my concentration and focus settled on the levels, and curve window. I tweaked every single picture, made things brighter, made things darker, less saturation, more brightness. I had done almost everything that I was taught in the last two weeks, the rest was just trial and error.

Before I knew it, class was over and I was barely finished with the first five pictures. I knew what I had gotten myself into when I had asked Viola to join both of her photography classes, and despite the fact that I started off bumpy, it does not mean I was going to quit right then and there. This is what I want. This is what I wanted to do. I’m not about to give up just yet because it was tough and difficult, or else everything that I had done was for naught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been eight months after I had attended Viola’s photography classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The world of photography has never seemed more perfect

**A Pokemon Fanfiction**

**Perfect Picture**

**Chapter Two**

**  
~oOo~ **

It has been eight months after I had attended Viola’s photography classes. Everything I did I had done on my own, with help from Viola and some of the other students as well. Viola had given me pointers on some of my photos, I took them all to heart and applied them to my next project, and the projects after that.

My finger pressed down onto the button of my camera - I had bought my very own SLR camera with help from Viola, and the camera sales clerk. My eyes glanced towards the preview screen and I made a faint hum. I angled my camera back up and shuffled my body over to the left. The light source from the sun hits the large bell just perfectly that it looked as though the bell was glowing. I took another shot of it and looked back on the screen. I was content with this shot and figured I should leave it as that.

I made a mental note to come back here later in the evening, just so I could see how the bell looked again while the sun was setting underneath the horizon. As I had made myself that note, I made my way over to Viola’s gym and grinned with absolute delight when I walked in. My pictures, as well as some of her other students, were placed all over her gym. It was like the Santalune City Gym was a photography museum instead. It gave me such exciting shivers down my spine as I watched my pictures bask in the spotlights’ glow.

“Hey there, Serena!”

I turned around and saw Viola with two cameras around her. It looked as though she had just came back from taking pictures. I trotted towards her with a joyful beam in my eyes.

“Hello, Viola!” I said as I gripped my camera strap.

Viola placed one hand on her hip while the other hand brushed her parted bangs back.

“You, and everyone of my students, did a splendid job. My gym is filled with all of your spectacular pieces. Everyone that enters here also marvels in all of your work.” She said as she eyed the entire area.

“Thank you so much for all that you’ve taught me, Viola.” If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t be where I was right now.

Her eyes glanced down towards me; she chuckled and smiled. “It’s not a problem at all, Serena. You started with almost no knowledge about photography, but now look at you! You’ve literally became a professional - or at least on your way to be! You have yourself to thank. All I did was help guide you in the right direction; you’re the one that did all the work.”

Her words sank into my heart and I felt touched. I felt like bursting into tears of happiness right now.

“I’m going to work even harder now!” I chirped. My hands brought up close to my chest. “I’m going to take lots of amazing pictures! I… I want to become a professional photographer!”

Viola’s arms dropped down beside her. There was silence between us, but not long enough before she let out a simple giggle. Her hand patted my head with absolute delight.

“That’s excellent to hear, Serena! I’ll be looking forward to seeing your pictures in the future!”

I knew asking her to teach me photography was the best choice. I nodded and we exchanged our “goodbye”’s. I still have a lot to learn though, but with what I had been taught from those photography classes, I could accomplish anything if I put all my heart and effort into it.


End file.
